A device is already known for the blocking of eyeglass lenses from DE 10 2008 023 093 A1. This has a measuring station for detecting the orientation and geometrical information for the workpiece being blocked, a blocking station in which the workpiece can be blocked onto a block by means of a temporarily deformable blocking material, and a transport mechanism having a retaining head for the workpiece, by means of which a relative motion can be produced between the workpiece retained on the retaining head, on the one hand, and the measuring station and blocking station, on the other. To enable the most universal possible use of the blocking device, the transport mechanism has a total of two translatory and three rotational movement axes (X, Z, A, B, C), by means of which the workpiece can be positioned relative to a block located in the blocking station, taking into account the orientation and geometrical information detected in the measuring station, and retained during the blocking process in the defined relative position to the block, leaving a gap between workpiece and block to accommodate the blocking material. In addition, a pivot arm is provided, by means of which the lens can be transported between magazine boxes and a vertical unit. Alternatively, the block can be handed off with the pivot arm to the blocking station, starting from a vertical.
A blocking station is known from DE 10 2004 021 696 A1 for at least one optical lens with at least one blocking device for placing a block on the optical lens, in which a coating unit for the lens, a detecting unit for detection of lens types and/or markings on the lens, and a transport unit for transport of the lenses between the coating unit, the detecting unit, and the blocking device are provided. The transport unit has five rotational movement axes.